


Spring Ball at Hogwart

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Why spring? Less annoying than summer.Grand Ball in Hogwart is held and many students can't decide what to wear, who to invite and etc. Three students decide to try their luck with their crushes. And that ball is the best opportunity.





	Spring Ball at Hogwart

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, don't take this seriously. It is purely for fun :D

The Great Hall of Hogwarts burst with work and raised voices. Everyone was busy with decorations.  
The Spring Ball was coming in big steps and, truth be told, no one was really ready. Something about clothes or whatever. And makeup.  
Every student was on edge. Who to ask, who will agree to a date and etc...  
The main thought of the ball focused around the Italian style. The Great Hall has been magically enlarged so that you can use the gondolas around the enchanted gardens. Crystal tables and chairs, which from time to time glimmered with the colors of the Italian flag. The ceiling has been changed into a night sky full of stars with Northern Lights glowing blue and green.

 

Angel huffed in annoyance. 

"Nihao, xiūnǚ – hello, sis. Still mad about that ugly dress, aru?" A friendly Chinese voice joked.

Jessie looked at her right and smiled. It was her some kind of a step sister, Sheng Lee Tai. She was wearing her grey and blue kimono with her necklace she made of ice. Her hair neatly made with a loose bun. Her black eyes held a glint of humour.

"Hello, Sheng! How are ye?" They high fived.

Sheng sighed heavily, her eyes barely focusing "Aya, Merula keeps insulting me, aru. Shízài – really, how do you stand her, aru?"

"Me ain't. S'that the problem. It's only for Penny me ain't attackin' 'er"

 

It was a small thing between them. They never really show their accent so people can understand them but in a moment like this they didn't need to hold back.

 

Sheng perked at the sound of Penny's name "Aya, Penny! What a nice, Měilì de nǚrén – beautiful woman. Am I right, Jessie, aru?" She nudged Jessie's ribs playfully. Jessie instantly went as red as tomato. If not redder. Sheng chuckled, patting Jessie on the back " Nǐ de yǒnggǎn xiāoshī zài hé lǐ - Your bravery disappeared into the river. So get it back and ask her out, aru!" She was grinning from ear to ear. Jessie coughed awkwardly whilst trying to steady her breathing. It was no surprise to her friends she was in love with Penny thus she was teased for it. But never near Penny of course.

"Go to 'ell, ye bastard!" Jessie grabbed her step sister by the shoulders and shook violently. Sheng was laughing her lungs out. 

They struggled for a moment until Sheng pinned Jessie to the ground with her foot. 

"Aya, Jessie, aru! Your Qiángdù – strength, might reside in magic but your body is still weak. At least you know how to awake Huǒ – fire within you, aru"  
Jessie cursed under her breath. Sheng let go of her and helped her up.

"Ok, fine" the Curse Breaker growled "Let's get ready for this damn ball. Who will ya ask?"

Sheng thought for a moment before answering " Mìngyùn jiàng zhǐdǎo wǒ – fate will guide me. Now, let us go, aru."

 

Later that evening Jessie, Sheng and Aisi were sitting on a bench talking quietly.  
The three of them decided to find a secluded place to talk many things over regarding the upcoming ball. 

"Aya... I think I will wear my spiritual kimono. That way I can pay my respect to my Zhǐnán, lóng hún – guide, dragon soul, aru. I really do not like that dress. It is... Chǒulòu – ugly" Sheng made a face.

Jessie only nodded "Ay, it is. Me think me will wear my duelling outfit. That one me have on me" She gestured to herself. She was wearing long brown leather coat with armoured wristbands. Her pants were made of some kind of denim material. Shoes made of pure leather reaching slightly under the knees. Under her coat she was wearing a light cardigan under which she wore a white blouse with black tie.

"You are like Shù – tree. Stubborn but with a charm"

Jessie stuck her tongue and elbowed her Ravenclaw friend, Aisi Maxwell.

"What 'bout ye, lass? What ye goin' to be wearin'?"

"I was thinking of that Weiß dress I saw in boutique. Es ist sehr schön – it is very nice, is it not?" She asked while looking at her friends. 

"Aya!"

"Aye, it is!"

"Wunderbar – wonderful, but who are we gonna ask to go?" She pondered for a moment "Maybe I should invite Oli or Hans. They are kind and have no one to go with" She said with a small smile. She was always kind to her friends so Sheng and Jessie had a huge problem to figure out why she was in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff. Aisi always waved that subject away saying she is content in Ravenclaw.

Before Jessie and Sheng could respond, they heard a loud but harsh scream coming from the entrance.

"Lee!"

Sheng cursed under her breath and stood up. She tried to remain calm when Merula Snyde stood in front of her. Jessie's jaw tightened but Merula paid no attention to her. Her purple eyes were fixated on Sheng.

"Nihao, Merula" she said bowing slightly "What matter brings you here, aru?"

Merula made a face but a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Listen, twat. I know you and your dumb step sister will do something to destroy this ball. And if you do... "She drew her wand and pointed it at Sheng who was still stoic "I will curse you so bad even Saint Mungo won't help you!"

Jessie was half way in drawing her own wand out but she froze when Sheng grabbed Merula by her wrist. And to everyone's surprise it was a gentle touch.

"Aya, Merula, your worries are Wú yìyì – pointless. We have no intend on bringing anything bad, aru" She lowered Merula's hand and stepped closer. Merula's face was now red as blood rushed to her cheeks. " Ràng wǒmen nǔlì wéihù bǐcǐ zhī jiān de hépíng - Let us work hard to maintain peace between each other, aru"

Jessie's jaw almost fell to the ground "Aisi...?" she muttered.

"Ja?"

"Pinch me cuz me can't believe at what is... ouch! Ok, thanks ye...."

Sheng Leaned even closer " Nǐ liǎnhóngle – you are blushing. Do you have a fever now, aru?" she put her hand on Merula's forehead. She quickly jumped back when Merula tried to slap her. She snickered at the embarrassed and angry Slytherin girl.

"You... you damn...!" Merula stuttered still red "I...I... I will make sure you.... ahhhh!" she walked away, almost running. Before she could reach the entrance to the castle Sheng screamed "Thank you for agreeing to be my ball partner, aru!"

It made Merula trip and fall and Jessie roared with laughter. Aisi snorted amused. The Slytherin glared over her shoulder and disappeared in the crowd.

Sheng turned to her friends. Jessie was now on the pavement, laughing her lungs out. Aisi just snickering.

"Ok... ok..." Jessie breathed "That was beautiful! Ay, calmin' down..." She sat on the ground "You know I like Penny but I have no idea if she's even into me! C'mon! There are full lines of guys who wanna date 'er!"

"That is now Huájī – funny. She tells me all the time how wonderful you are. All in all the whole litany of how sweet you are, aru" Sheng stated.

"Ooooo!" Aisi screamed in amusement.

Jessie was dumbfounded. No way! There is no way! Was she hearing that right?!

Sheng just bowed "Aya, I am afraid I must now go, Péngyǒu – friends. See you later, aru" She went to the castle.

Aisi looked at Jessie who was still sitting on the floor, completely taken aback. She sighed as she knew she must now bring her to reality.

" Guter Gott, warum ich...?"

 

In Hufflepuff Dormitory

Rowan was making last adjustment to her dress and her hair. Her dress was pink-ish with pearly white addons. Slightly flounced with puffed sleeves. Silver band around the belt. Lightweight cleavage. She was wearing silver small heel boots. 

Jessie had to admit, she looked cute. Unlike the usual Rowan she knows.

"So, what do you think?" Rowan asked nervously. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You look perfect. Really, you do. Tulip will love it" She said with a ghost of a smile. Rowan smiled broadly. Before Jessie could react she was tightly hugged. She choked so Rowan let her go.

"Sorry, Jess..." She said. Jessie glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now go. I can't stand pink"

"Ha!" Rowan ran from the bedroom. Jessie groaned and followed her friend. She was still wearing her duelling outfit. Just like she said, no freaking dress.

"Might as well stay 'ere an' relax..." She thought. She stretched and made her way to the Great Hall. Time to start this shit...

 

" Tiān nǎ – my God..." Sheng whimpered.

"Double that…" Jessie said.

She and her step sister were standing at the door to the Great Hall. They were amazed. Everything in rush and yet it turned so good!  
People were talking, dancing or gossiping near the walls. Gondolas were already moving, letting couples have their moment. The Magical Garden was giving a unique atmosphere. 

"Ha! Almost regrettin' ain't wearin' somethin' fancy! Almost though..." Jessie joked. 

Suddenly Sheng elbowed her. She winced and looked at her. Sheng was looking behind her. Jessie followed her gaze and her heart stopped. At the top of the stairs was Penny Haywood. Blindingly beautiful. She was wearing dress adhering to the body, which reveals one thigh. The neckline was not big but it drew the attention of others. The dress was dark blue. She let her hair down. Golden locks cascading down her shoulders and back. Blue heels with small silver ribbons.  
Jessie felt her knees give up. If it weren't for Sheng she would fall. 

"Breath, Jess. Breath, aru..."

"I..."

Penny was slowly descending the from the stairs, her gaze focused on someone. Sheng could tell it was directed to her step sister.  
She gave Jessie a hard punch on the back and pushed her toward Penny. Jessie stumbled but maintained her balance, now standing very close to Penny.

"It is time to be brave, Jessie. Zhù nǐ hǎo yùn, Hēisè Huān – Good luck, black badger"

 

 

JESSIE ANGEL

She felt as if she died and went to heaven. There she was, with the most heavenly girl, being all sweaty and awkward. Also in her outfit, worn and used. 

'Perfect, Jessie. Just fucking perfect...'

Penny coughed quietly "Ummm... So..." she stuttered.

"So..." Jessie repeated like moron.

They stood there for a moment avoiding gazes. 

'C'mon, moron! Do something! You have a chance!'

Easier said than done when her thoughts were going all wild. But she took a deep breath. They spoke at the same time.

"I just wanted to say..."

"Maybe it's rude..."

They giggled. Jessie nodded "Ye first..." 

Penny took a deep breath "I wanted to say... ask... are you... do you have a partner... you know... ummm..." She was now staggering over her own words. Jessie could tell she was close to running away. She must react, now.

She took a very deep breath.

"Penny..."

Penny looked at her when she felt Jessie's hand on her cheek. Her eyes widened. She swallowed a lump in her throat and waited.

"Penny, me... " Jessie tried again "Will ye, Penny Haywood, be me partner to this ball?"

Jessie closed her eyes and waited for rejection or laugh. Instead she felt a pressure on the front of her body and golden lock covering her eyes. She had to put her leg a little behind so she wouldn't fall. Through her shock she hugged Penny back but careful not to hurt her.

They looked at each other. Penny's eyes were shining with joy. Her smile genuine. 

"Jessie?" She whispered.

"Hmmm?"

Penny traced her finger along Jessie's jaw "I really like your true accent. You don't need to hide it from me" She giggled when she saw pure surprise on her friend's face "This is not the first time you talk like that near me, silly" 

Jessie nodded and took her hand "Do ye know how much that dress make ye look? Me be spendin' this ball shooing away all the ones who dare to even look at ye..." She half joked. 

Penny just huffed and pulled her towards the dancing floor.

"By the way, hon..." She scanned Jessie from head to toe "I love how you look in that outfit. It really suits you"

Jessie blushed and pulled Penny close to her when they reached the dancing floor. Penny put her arms around Jessie's neck who circled her arms around her waist. They were moving slowly, gazing into each other's eyes. 

"I was wondering" Penny said "How come Sheng is your step sister? As far as I know your parents aren't divorced and you only have a brother" She looked Jessie in the eye.

Jessie only smiled "Long story short. She is me closest relative but since we were always close our family decided to use the term 'step sisters'. But really, we ain't siblings" Jessie explained but managed to catch a glimpse of sadness in Penny's eyes. Her heart immidietly broke. Did she say something wrong?

Penny nodded but said nothing. So Jessie went through what she said. Then it hit her. She must explain that. She can't lose Penny to misunderstanding.

"Ay, nothin' like it, Pens!" Her loud tone came too fast "Ain't close like that. Close like sisters or best of friends! Really!" Jessie quickly explained scared of how rushed that was. To her relief Penny smiled.

"Oh, that's... that's what I thought... haha..." Her cheeks reddened and she hid her face in her hair. 

She twirled Penny while stepping back then quickly doing a circle to catch Penny mid movement. She leaned back a little, Penny's thigh on her hip. She used her right leg to push them to standing position. Jessie's hand now on Penny's leg that was still on her hip. Her other hand playing with the hair on Haywood's nape. Jessie felt her blood and body heat up. She let go of Penny and backed away a little, scratching the back of her neck. She grabbed her tie and pulled on it to make it untie a bit. 

"So... Sorry..." She choked.

She was about to leave when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked back. Penny smiled at her and tightened her grip. Jessie's expression softened and she pulled that angel closer to her so their noses were almost touching. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could hear the rush of her blood. She saw Penny leaning closer. She noticed that she was too. Their lips met in a soft, exploring kiss. Jessie groaned and deepened the kiss. For a moment she let herself be pulled into the bliss that was Penny Haywood and her soft lips. It was like a deepest wish came true at last. Nothing mattered for that moment. Not a single worry in the back of her head.  
They pulled apart to take a breath. She could swear her eyes were glowing as bright as the Sun. She looked at Penny. Her hair dishevelled. Eyes clouded and lips parted. 

"you know..." she breathed "I..."

Before she could finish Jessie felt a hard tap on her shoulder. She growled in annoyance but looked at the person who disturbed them. 

"May I have this dance, Penny?" Bill Weasley asked.

Bill Weasley, the oldest in the red head family. Prefect and the best student in Hogwart. He was wearing a black suit with white tie. He didn't really bother to tame his hair.

Jessie was about to tell him off when Penny interrupted her.

"Hey, Bill. I am sorry but Jessie and I have many things to do tonight. Besides, I'm not leaving her side" She winked at Jessie and politely bowed to Bill who seems to be very disappointed.

"Oh, I... I get it..." He said finally before walking off.

With still glowing eyes Jessie glanced at Penny who just shrugged "I know he likes me. Like, really likes me. But in all honesty? I never wanted to give him a chance or a hope. I guess you know why?" She smirked.

Jessie felt herself smile. She kissed Penny on the forehead "Me guess me know. But since when?" She asked.

"Well... since third year... I thought it was just a crush but... now I know it's way more than that... What I'm trying to say is..." She took a deep breath, placing her hands on Jessie's chest "I love you, Jessie Angel. Not only that but I'm in love with you..."

The Curse Break almost fainted in shock. Her? Out of all people in the Hogwart, Penny chose her?! The most controversial person?! She knew Penny was lesbian and had almost not ending choice and it landed on her?! 

"Jessie?" Penny asked, her face worried.

With a deep throated growl/wheeze Jessie collected herself. She straightened her posture and looked Penny deep in the eyes. 

"Ye know, Pens... Took us long enough to get together..."

"Wait... so you..." Penny was dumbfounded.

"Me love ye too. In love with ye too, princess. And me would love for ye to be me girlfriend"

Before she could react Penny pulled her for such passionate kiss she almost fell. She broke away for a moment when she heard this...

"Very much so yes, Jessie!"

They kissed again, forgetting the world. Never hearing loud applause that was accompanying them or whistles of amusement. 

'So Sheng was right' she thought when they broke apart however Penny remained in her arms, all happy and smiling. They looked each other in the eyes and rubbed their noses together.

 

SHENG LEE TAI

Sheng was relaxing in one of the gondolas. Since the small river was hidden behind the Magical Gardens it was quite quiet.  
She let herself drift into her own mind. Or as she called it, meditation. She sat with her legs crossed, her cobalt colour kimono slightly waving in the delicate breeze. Her hands hidden in long sleeves. Despite having her eyes closed she could hear even the faintest sound. Her friends, Professors, whispering students and etc... And of course...

"Nihao, Merula" She said not opening her eyes.

Right after she said it Merula emerged from behind the bushes.

"How did you know it was me, wanker?" She asked venomously. 

Sheng lightly opened one eye and glanced at the Slytherin. Merula was wearing a black tight, sleeveless dress that had a darker belt. Her hair was neatly brushed, not a messy... whatever her usual hairstyle is called...

Sheng smiled partly "You look Měilì – beautiful"

She heard Merula's breath hitch a little.

"Stop laughing at me!" She screamed, her posture defensive. Her purple eyes furious but insecurity visible only to perceptive eye. Which, of course, Sheng had.

Sheng took a deep breath and stepped from the gondola. She made her way to Merula who was shaking. She stopped right in front of her. Merula flinched in surprise.  
Sheng narrowed her eyes " Nǐ kělián de nǚhái – you poor girl... what really happened to you, Merula? Your Jīngshén – spirit is very weak. Very hurt. How lonely you really are, aru?" She asked with concern "Have you ever had someone you can rely on? Who will listen to you? Ràng nǐ kuàilè - Who will cheer you up? Who show you world is not that bad? Someone you won't have to order around to protect yourself Someone who..." she stopped when she saw fear in Merula's eyes "wait... so that's how it is... now I understand... You are Dāndú -alone... You have no one, aru. That's why you act like that. You're trying to protect yourself so one can hurt you again" Her eyes softened "You envy us. Me, Jessie, Aisi and our friends. You're Dù - jealous... you're of us having such bond. Unlike you, we can count on each other, despite everything, all odds... In your eyes such bond makes us Ruò - weak. Unacceptable, aru" her voice lowered "But each time you bully us... we stand for each other... when you have no one. You closed yourself away. Your own Qínghuái - feelings... and yet... and yet you seek me. Wǒ de péngyǒu - My friends. So you want friends" she stated sternly "A special someone..."

Merula slapped her very hard but Sheng barely even flinched. She glanced at the girl and froze. Merula was crying. Tears spilling down her face. She was shaking violently. Teeth clenched in anger.

"Shut up, bitch!" She cried "Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about me! Nothing!" She was crying harder "Y...you... I don't need anyone! I'm the best! You hear me?! The best!" 

Her voice cracking "You... fu... fucking bitch! Idiotic... mo...moron! You...!"

She found herself being held by Sheng strong arms. She started to struggle but after a while she gave up.

"You damn bitch... you cursed damn bitch..." She circled her arms around Sheng and cried. Sheng knew it was better to be silent by now. Words would bring nothing but more hurt so Sheng let her cry until the sleeve of her kimono was wet. Merula was clinging to her as if her life depended on it.

"Oh!" she fell to the ground when Merula pushed her away and was now towering over her.

"If you tell someone about this..." She said.

Sheng only rolled her eyes before standing up. She held her hands in peace sign.

"Aya, no one will know, aru"

"But... you're not going to humiliate me like you usually do?"

Sheng was now taken aback. Humiliate Merula? What for?!

"Why would I do that? Zhè shì yī zhǒng kěchǐ de xíngwéi - This is a shameful act, aru"

Merula was staring at her as if she saw a ghost. Eyes wide with disbelief. Her posture more open than defensive.

"You... you're lying!"

Sheng almost facepalmed "Alright Merula. Let's make a deal. Spend some time with me and we'll see if I hurt you, aru" She gestured to the gondola.

"Spend time with you? I prefer to die!"

Sheng only shrugged but she felt a pang of pain. She made her way to the gondola and sat down in meditating position. She closed her eyes. For a moment a deaf silence hung in the air. Each minute felt like eternity. After what she thought must be five minutes, she sensed a presence in front of her.

"Let us go then" She said before knocking on the boat. It started to move slowly. Sheng opened her black eyes and looked at the girl in front of her. Merula was very tense. Too tense. 

'I better try and ease her'

"What do you think of the decorations so far, aru?" Sheng decided to take baby steps. Just like her elders taught her. Stressed mind requires a delicate process. Do not rush things  
"I like it. It's Quán shìjiè – worldwide, aru"

Merula reluctantly looked around. Her face betrayed nothing however her eyes showed amazement. She slowly nodded but she still tried to cover it with her response.

"It could be better. I've seen balls better than this" She rolled her eyes but Sheng knew better. She decided not to comment that. 

Merula shot her a questioning look when she moved to the back of the gondola and grabbed the oar. She also flicked her finger and lit the lamp that was on the stern. 

"There, now you can enjoy Shìtú – the view. I will remain quiet if that is your wish, aru" She said whilst steering the boat to the avenue of water lilies. The sky here was full of stars.  
Full moon shining brightly. A few lamps floating on water. Sheng smiled. It reminded her of home.

"You rarely smile that way"

Merula's voice was quiet but she managed to hear it. The Slytherin girl was looking at her intently. Her brows furrowed. But she seemed more at peace by now.

"Aya... it just... remind me of Jiā – home, aru" She said looking at Merula. She waved the subject away. She didn't like talking about it. She was feeling homesick enough.

"Hey, don't... I... like when you smile..."

Sheng almost lost her balance due to shock. Now that was something she never expected. Well, not from Merula the Bully. However it was... nice. For some strange reason.  
She felt a warming sensation in her chest. Something happening each time she was near that girl. And it was scaring her. Very much. But she knew Merula was feeling the same. She was way more perceptive than she was getting credit for.  
Watching from away taught her a lot about students in Hogwart. Their behaviour, routines, crushes and etc. Many different gossips and legends.  
But that girl was still a mystery to her. No matter how hard she tried to understand her...

"Is that so, aru?" Sheng asked "You like my Wéixiào – smile?" 

Turns out Merula realised what she said as she turned extremely red, averting her gaze elsewhere "I... I meant it's toxic! I don't like it, idiot!" She clenched her fists "Be... besides... why would I care if you smile?!"

Sheng could swear she almost saw steam coming out of Merula's red ears. She snickered internally but kept a poker face.

'Relax, just relax... Don't laugh'

"I don't know, Merula. However..." She left the oar and let the gondola swim by its own. She sat in front of Merula, her face serious "If you hate me that much then why did you seek me out in the first place, aru? You came to me by your own... Wǒ bù míngbái zhège – I don't understand that" Her black eyes now focused intently on the girl in front of her.

"I... I didn't! You brought me here by force!" she screamed but her voice was now lower "I would never seek someone like you! You are indeed a damn moron!" 

Sheng didn't react at that.

Merula continued "I'm superior to you! I'm... better and... and..." she looked down "And I'm lost" she said after a moment.

'Lost, aru?'

"I want to understand. I treat you so horribly and yet... you stay by my side! You are nice and caring! Why?! Tell me why!" She wailed.  
Sheng just took a deep breath "Maybe because I care about you, Merula, when I truly shouldn't. But I see Rén de – a human in you. Someone broken but strong at the same time, aru. I can't hate you. Quite opposite to be honest. I want to be the one who will take care of you. The one who will Ài ni – love you.  
I'm as scared of it as you are. But I see no reason in arguing. I hate that"

"Why would I believe you...?"

"Have I ever lied to you, aru?"

Merula was speechless. Her body tense and eyes full of tears. But they were not of the sadness but rather of... happiness? Sheng had no time to acknowledge what is happening when she was tackled to the wooden floor. 

"I love you too, you damn idiot" Merula cried while tightening her grip on Sheng "I hate you..." she added looking the Asian girl in the eyes.

Sheng only laughed and pulled her closer. Sometimes waiting really pays off.

 

AISI MAXWELL

"Thank you, Hans but enough dancing for now" Aisi excused herself hoping to mingle with people and avoid any more dancing. She was tired but happy. She really loved this ball. Such events should happen more often.

Aisi made her way to the table full of food. Rowan and Tulip were also there.

"Hey, Aisi!" Rowan smiled at her "Having fun I see?"

"Ja, besonders gern – very much so. All of this is incredible!"

"I know right?! Even Jessie has fun!" Rowan pointed to her friend who was indeed laughing and joking with Penny "But tell me, Aisi. How many dances you had? You look like your feet are about to run off!"

"Rowan!" Tulip hissed.

"What?! It's true!"

Tulip snorted with amusement as Aisi gave Rowan her mocking angry look.

"Oh, alles gut, Rowan. I just need a moment of rest. Hans really drained my energy" She said. She reached for the sushi and looked at it. She shrugged and ate it. It wasn't that bad. 

"By the way, Aisi" Tulip interjected "I love your dress! Suits you!" She pointed at Ravenclaw's dress. It was pure white, just like snow. Modest but beautiful at the same time. Simple but decorated with small pearls that glowed in the light of the lamps. The bottom part of the dress was slightly wavy. Aisi's wavy/curly hair also shined in the light.

"Danke. I love it too!"

"Was it very expensive?" Tulip asked.

Aisi shook her head "Not really, kamerad – friend. Besides, I was saving money for something special. And that dress is special in its own way"

Suddenly Tulip and Rowan paled three shades of pale. They were like stone. Also scared like hell.

" Was ist passiert, friends?" She asked. She only looked behind when Rowan pointed her finger "Meep!" She squealed. Severus Snape was towering over them. His face twisted in anger. His gaze focused on Aisi.

"Miss Maxwell..." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Professor Snape...." She bowed politely. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tulip and Rowan backing away.

'Hey, guys? What on earth...?'

"Pay attention, Miss Maxwell"

Snape's harsh tone brought her back to reality.

"Yes, professor?"

Snape narrowed his eyes "What was that before?" he pointed to the dance floor where Hans stood "You called that a dance? I swear you gave the worst show and ashamed your house" He spat nervously. 

Aisi shook with irritation. How dare he? She trained weeks for this ball and now he says she's dancing horrible?! How rude!

'Ok, Aisi. Just relax. He's still your teacher'

The Ravenclaw girl swallowed the lump in her throat "With all due respect, professor, but I know my dance was good and my house should not be ashamed. I trained for weeks therefore I did not fail"

Snape's jaw almost snapped when he clenched his teeth. Aisi felt a strong wave of power emanating from him. It was overwhelming. But she had to stand her ground. Show him she's stronger than he thinks.

"Humph, I've seen mudcrabs do better" He spat.

"Well then, professor Snape" She looked him deep in the eyes "Would you like to dance with me and see how good of a dancer I am?" She dared him.

"Are you damn nuts?!" She heard Rowan's whisper.

Snape seemed to be of the same thought as only his raised brows betrayed his shock. He stepped a little closer.

"I'm sorry but did I hear that right? You challenge me? Must I remind you I'm superior to you, Miss Maxwell? I should take fifty points from Ravenclaw for that. If not more"

Aisi just put on a sweet smile and dragged Snape to the dancing floor. Many students made space for them, watching carefully. She took his hands in her and started to move. She was moving gracefully, with ease. Like she was dancing on a small breeze. Snape however... tried to keep with her pace.  
They danced like that until Snape found the rhythm. To Aisi's surprise he was leading now. And what's more, he wasn't dragging her but swaying with her as the dance progressed. Many students were in awe. No one suspected Snape to be able to dance!  
Aisi heard them whisper and bet but her attention was focused on Snape. She saw something in his eyes. Something different. Whatever it was it had a warm glint to it. Seeing that made her feel strange. She swore she had butterflies in her stomach and her heart is racing.

"Alright, Miss Maxwell" he said when the song ended. He bowed to her "I must admit I was wrong. But do not think it changes anything. But know my good mood. Fifty points to Ravenclaw" He said before returning to the teacher's table. Madame Sprout was whistling at him while McGonagall tried not to smile.

Aisi stood in place for a moment, noticing that Snape shot her a small smile over his shoulder. She smiled to herself. Maybe now people will see Snape is not that bad. That he has a human side to him. 

That ball was indeed wunderbar.


End file.
